


100% high-class nurse boyfriend

by Mynamesydney



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, nurse elmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynamesydney/pseuds/Mynamesydney
Summary: Elmer had a long day. He wanted nothing more to go back to his apartment and cuddle his boyfriend, or take a nice warm bubble bath, or do something relaxing.That was not what he got.





	100% high-class nurse boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I love nurse Elmer. Enjoy.

Elmer had a long day. He wanted nothing more to go back to his apartment and cuddle his boyfriend, or take a nice warm bubble bath, or do _something_ relaxing.

 

That was _not_ what he got.

 

Sighing, he tossed his bag on a kitchen chair and collapsed onto the couch face first. Med school was hard. Not that he didn’t like it, god knows he did, but it was exhausting. Too many body parts. He didn’t know _how_ people became surgeons, being a pediatric nurse in training was hard as it is, and he didn’t know if he could mentally handle more than that. His phone buzzed in his back pocket.

 

**[Spotty <3] omw home, apologies beforehand **

 

Elmer looked confused at his phone.

 

**[Elmer] ??? what**

 

He didn’t get a response. He set, well, more like slapped, his phone down on the coffee table. He was tired and really not in the mood to put up with Spot’s antics right now. He loved his boyfriend, _a lot_ , but sometimes he could be a absolute pain in the ass. Elmer had practically fallen asleep when someone knocked on the door. He stood up groggily, cursing whoever it was, and drugged his way over to the door. The person kept knocking, and Elmer was ready to scold whoever was on the other side until he opened the door, immediately snapping out of his when he saw them. Spot stood in front of him looking like he had gotten hit by a bus. A dark bruise was prominent on his jaw, and another was beginning to blossom on his temple. His lip was split, dried blood crusting around it and down his chin. He held his left wrist funny, and probably had more injuries Elmer couldn’t see. Red nosed and puffy eyed, he stepped into their shared apartment, all but collapsing against his boyfriend.

    “ _Jesus_ Sean what _happened_ to you?” He dragged the shorter boy to the bathroom, forcing him to sit down of the toilet. He rummaged through the cupboard, pulling out a first aid kit and some paper towels.

    “Nuthin’ happened. I just fell.” Elmer looked at him incredulously.

    “Yeah okay, and the pavement beat the hell out of you. Cut the bullshit babe, you did _not_ ‘just fall’.” Elmer wet one of the paper towels and pressed it to Spot’s lip. He flinched and Elmer cradled the back of his head to keep him from moving again.

He waited until Elmer was done cleaning his lip to speak again. “Sorry. I had a little… disagreement with some people.” A glare was shot in his direction, but Spot could tell it had no real heat behind it.

    “Spotty, you have to be more careful.”

    He scoffed. “You can never be careful with the Delanceys.”

    Elmer froze. The hand he was using to feel around Spot’s nose went still.

    “The Delanceys did this? Why?” It was common knowledge that the brothers liked to pick on people, but they rarely went as far to beat them to a pulp. There was a beat of hesitation as Spot shifted uncomfortably, reluctant to tell.

    “They, uh, they was sayin’ stuff,” he lowered his eyes to the ground , “They was callin’ you names an’ sayin’ you was a fairy and that we deserved to burn in hell.” Spot practically had smoke coming out of his ears by this point, face getting redder and accent getting thicker the longer he kept talking, as it always did when he was angry. “I couldn’t take it no more Elm, they was-” He was cut off as Elmer pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, careful about the cut still healing. Spot felt the tension in his shoulders melt away as soft lips moved against his. Pulling away,

    “You know they were just trying to provoke you right? I mean, it worked, but-”

    “That’s not the point! I can’t just let them say that shit Elmer!”

He sighed, removing his hand from Spot’s nose, using to cup his chin instead.

    “Spotty I know it’s wrong. You know it’s wrong. But getting in a fight with them is not going to solve this.” He finished, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Now , shirt off.”

    “Moving a little fast, aren’t we?” Spot smirked, but winced as his nose scrunched up. It hurt, badly. Elmer gasped sharply. His boyfriend's abdomen was _covered_ with bruises. Splotchy, dark purple contusions painted his chest and stomach, and he was pretty sure if he looked he would see the same on Spot’s back. Elmer carefully poked at his ribs, cringing when the injured boy flinched.

    “Sorry.” He mumbled, continuing to prod at his ribs. “Can you take a deep breath for me?”

Spot winced as he inhaled. “Hurts to do that.” Elmer hummed in acknowledgment, moving on to check the boy’s wrist. He took it in his hand as gently as he could.

“Can you move your wrist for me?” He couldn’t feel anything unusual, which was good, but he was still concerned at the way Spot seemed to react when he was asked to move. Standing up, he dug through the cupboard until he found the Ace bandage. “Good news is, nothing's broken.” He wrapped the wrist as carefully as he could, careful to keep it as still as possible. “Bad news is, it’s gonna hurt like a bitch for a while.”

“Super professional babe. Gotta love my very high-class nurse boyfriend.” Elmer kissed his forehead before walking out of the bathroom, motioning for him to follow. Spot limped out to the kitchen after his boyfriend, doing his best to keep pace.

“Here take these, it should help but there’s really not much we can do except ice your ribs and wrist.” Frowning, he handed the injured boy some painkillers and a glass of water, crossing his arms as Spot tossed them back, downing the glass of water after.  

“Thanks.” He grumbled, plopping down on the couch. Bad idea. Elmer cringed as his boyfriend hit the cushions and the breath was knocked out of him. Ouch.

“Please be careful. Your ribs aren’t broken-don’t break them. We don’t need you to injure yourself more than you already are.”  Spot sighed as the other boy sat down on the couch next to him. He curled up into Elmer’s chest. Elmer did his best to wrap himself around the other boy without hurting him. It seems he did okay, because before long, the shorter boy’s breathing had evened out and his eyes had drooped shut. He pet Spot’s head with one hand, grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch and tugging it over them with the other. Kissing his forehead, he sank back into the cushion of the couch and let the warmth of the blakent and the boy on top of him lull him to sleep. “I love you.” Fell from his lips as his eyes shut.

 

Being a nurse was exhausting. But, even though it was stressful, it payed off on the end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the next chapter of Golden Day will be up soon. Sorry it's taking so long lmao,, ive been busy but I'm on spring break now so expect some fics!!! Thank you!!


End file.
